


Raz... Dwa... Trzy...

by Croyance



Category: 1-800-WHERE-R-U Series - Meg Cabot
Genre: Drabble, My First Work in This Fandom, War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo trzeba uciekać, póki jest jeszcze na to czas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raz... Dwa... Trzy...

**Author's Note:**

> Miałam nie wstawiać tego tekstu, bo to pierwszy, który napisałam do fandomu. Według mnie lepsze są pozostałe dwa. Jednak jak usłyszałam "Czytelnicy widzą to inaczej niż autor", więc wstawiam. Choć widzę, że sam fandom ma mało prac i fanów niestety...

Raz… Dwa… Trzy… BOM!  
          Biegłam ile sił w nogach pomiędzy agentami. Mieliśmy tylko chwilę zanim padnie kolejny granat, zanim wybuchnie kolejna bomba, zanim po raz kolejny zacznie się ostrzał.

Raz… Dwa… Trzy… BOM!  
          Pierwsza twarz, zabójca. Druga twarz, szpieg. Trzecia twarz, dowódca wrogów. Wiedziałam już gdzie są. Wstałam. Ubrałam się. Byłam gotowa do akcji.

Raz… Dwa… Trzy… BOM!  
          Wysadzili lewe skrzydło. Biegłam. Wysadzili prawe skrzydło. Biegłam. Wysadzili resztę budynku. Biegłam do drzew, a na mnie padał grad odłamków i tynku.

Raz… Dwa… Trzy… BOM!  
          Wybuch. Krzyki na około. Strzały. Płacz ludzi. Krew. A ja chcę tylko uciec. Uciec jak najdalej.


End file.
